Your Smile
by Mikaela Williams
Summary: Au/ Ada banyak cara Sasuke-kun agar Sakura tetap tersenyum. Di setiap kesempatan, di setiap moment, Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Sakura bersedih/ RNR? DLDR!


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

It is Mikaela Williams's

AU/Lil OOC/geje/DLDR

* * *

><p>Your Smile<p>

Sasuke berhenti melangkah demi mendengar pacarnya yang berambut merah jambu itu, Sakura, merengek. Sungguh Sasuke itu lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Sakura. Tapi masalah kedewasaan sepertinya tidak memandang usia.

Sakura memandang aspal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal dan kening berkerut. Imut sekali memang. "Masa kamu nganterin aku ke toko buku aja nggak mau…"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanya memandangi pacarnya yang manis itu. Ia hanya menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia ada latihan sepak bola sore ini. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya sebentar untuk mengantar Sakura pulang baru setelah itu ia akan ke sekolah lagi untuk berlatih. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak memaksanya untuk mengantarnya pulang, hanya saja ia khawatir karena Sakura pernah digoda oleh beberapa pemuda mabuk. Maka dari itu, sebagai pacar, Sasuke merasa harus melindungi Sakura.

Dan sayangnya, sekarang Sakura memintanya untuk mengantarnya pergi ke toko buku. Ia bimbang bagaimana bilang ke teman-temannya kalau ia tidak bisa ikut latihan. Tapi melihat mata Sakura yang berbinar memohon itu membuatnya luluh juga. Ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi. Tidak ada salahnya sesekali berkorban untuk pacar. Dengan perlahan ia mengangguk. "Hn."

"Kamu baik banget, deh!" Sakura melonjak senang sampai akhirnya ia bergelayutan di lengan kanan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi Sasuke; melihat Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan saat melihat Sakura meraih tisu untuk mengelap air matanya yang jatuh karena menonton film Korea. Film yang romantis, mungkin. Entahlah. Yang pasti Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apa judul film tersebut.

"Aduuuh, Sasuke-kun. Romantis banget, ya, film-nya?" tanya Sakura dengan mata memerah dan tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya di ruang tamu rumah Sakura.

"Hn."

"Si Hyun Bin itu, ya…udah ganteng, romantis pula."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya lagi. Dia bahkan tidak tahu Hyun Bin itu siapa.

"Tadi kamu denger, kan, kata-katanya ke si cewek itu gimana? Aaah, kalau aku jadi ceweknya, aku bakalan lumer, deh!" lanjut Sakura lagi sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya lalu ia taruh di pipi dan mata hijaunya menerawang ke televisi.

Sasuke mencoba tidak peduli dengan memasang headphone ke telinganya untuk menyalakan lagu-lagunya dream theater.

Ia panas, tentu saja. Kau bisa membayangkan, kan, betapa kesalnya kau jika pacarmu mengangan-angankan lelaki lain yang katanya lebih romantis padahal lelaki itu kenal saja pada pacarmu tidak?

Baiklah. Bohong besar jika Sasuke itu tidak tampan. Tapi mungkin dia memang tidak romantis. Entahlah. Mungkin banyak sekali wanita-wanita yang mengharapkan kisah cintanya seperti drama-drama Korea yang cengeng dan yah… yang dikatakan romantis itu. Tapi Sasuke tidak harus mengubah dirinya menjadi aktor Korea untuk membuat Sakura tertarik, kan?

"Kamu denger, nggak, sih kata-kataku? Udah nggak romantis, cuek lagi. Uuuh!" Sakura cemberut sambil menarik headphone yang dipakai Sasuke. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu menarik tangan Sakura.

Chu.

Sebuah ciuman di pipi cukup membuat Sakura memerah. Dengan pelan Sasuke hanya bilang. "Hn. Aku mencintaimu."

Blush. Wajah Sakura benar-benar semerah buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Menggemaskan sekali. Rasanya ciuman di pipi saja tidak cukup.

Sambil menyeringai tipis, Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Tentu saja sepertinya bibir pink itu sangat menggoda untuk dicoba.

"EGHEM!"

Sontak keduanya menjauhkan wajah masing-masing saat ayah Sakura lewat sambil mengibaskan koran keras-keras.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul dan Sasuke memandangnya sambil terdiam.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak bisa menyusun kalimat-kalimat romantis yang membuat wanita melayang. Tapi ia mempunyai kejutan yang tidak dimiliki lelaki lain. Dan itu hanya untuk Sakura. Agar Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya karena dering handphone yang berbunyi nyaring tepat di samping telinganya. Ia mengucek matanya sebentar dan menekan tombol hijau di handphone tersebut.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Aduh, Ya Tuhan!" Sakura terdengar panik dari seberang. Ini cukup untuk membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ne, aku butuh buku XX untuk salah satu referensi artikelku yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Aku benar-benar bingung. Sedangkan aku sama sekali belum mengerjakannya…"

Sasuke menghela napas. Sepertinya ia tahu kenapa Sakura meneleponnya malam-malam begini.

Dan seketika Sakura menyambut Sasuke dengan senang saat Sasuke datang dengan basah-basahan ke rumahnya. Sungguh apes bagi Sasuke karena saat dalam perjalanan ke toko buku, hujan turun dengan cukup lebat. Ia terjebak di tengah jalan dalam hujan yang dingin menghujam. Namun ia tidak peduli karena ia tidak ingin Sakura kesulitan mengerjakan artikelnya jika ia tidak mendapatkan buku yang diperlukannya.

Dan entah kenapa kesialan benar-benar menjeratnya saat toko buku yang satu-satunya buka paling lama itu sudah tutup. Ia melirik handphonenya dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam. Entah ia harus kemana lagi. Jadilah ia hanya duduk di depan toko menunggu hujan reda.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin membuat Sakura kecewa. Ia harus datang ke rumah Sakura. Biarpun ia tidak bisa membantunya membelikan buku yang diperlukan Sakura, ia bisa menemaninya menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan bahkan Sasuke membelikan roti di minimarket 24 jam agar Sakura makan. Karena Sakura memang tidak mau makan jika tugasnya belum selesai. Dan Sasuke tidak mau jika pacarnya sakit.

"Jadi…kamu nggak dapat bukunya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lemas. Matanya menatap kecewa ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menggigil kedinginan.

"Maaf."

"Aduuuh. Lalu aku harus gimana? Aaah, bodohnya aku!"

"Buku XX, ya? Kayaknya bisa diganti sama buku lain yang mirip," kata Sasuke mencoba memberi solusi. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Kalau ada buku lain, aku nggak perlu minta bantuanmu!"

Sasuke diam. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar sedang kesal.

"Maaf."

Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke yang masih kedinginan itu. Ia terlihat lucu dengan baju ayahnya yang sekarang sedang dipakainya. Perlahan ia memeluk Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Kamu udah berkorban malam ini. Rela ujan-ujanan, beliin aku makanan…"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menggumam di atas rambut Sakura yang wangi.

"Kamu lucu banget, deh, pake baju ayahku!" kikik Sakura mendongak sambil tertawa kecil. Hati Sasuke tiba-tiba menghangat. Sepertinya mampu meleburkan rasa dingin akibat terkena hujan tadi.

Apapun, Sakura. apapun akan Sasuke lakukan untuk membuatmu tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Goooolll!" Naruto bersorak senang seraya mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Ia tertawa lebar sambil menatap Sasuke yang kelihatan terpuruk.

"Haha, nggak apa-apa, Teme. Lain kali kamu pasti bisa ngalahin aku!" Pemuda berambut kuning itu menepuk punggung lebar Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan joystick untuk main game bola tadi dengan asal-asalan lalu rebahan di lantai.

"Lagi galau dia. Secara Sakura lagi pergi jauuuuh…" Kiba segera merebut joystick yang tadi diletakkan dan mulai bermain game. Tentu saja lawannya Naruto.

"Berisik."

"Ck. Payah. Masa baru sehari aja udah kangen." Neji yang ada di situ turut menyumbangkan suara. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk membaca buku daripada bermain game. Mereka ada di rumah Sasuke sekarang. Dan rumah Sasuke penuh dengan buku-buku yang berguna.

"Makanya, Neji, punya pacar. Biar kamu tau kalau ditinggal pacar tuh rasanya nggak enak!" Kalimat itu bukan berasal dari Sasuke walaupun Sasuke membenarkan kalimat tersebut. Naruto yang mengatakannya tetap bisa berkonsentrasi bermain game bola itu.

"Kalau aku jadi Sasuke, aku malah bangga," gumam Neji lirih. Sasuke membenarkan lagi walau lagi-lagi hanya dalam hati. Sekarang Sakura sedang ada di ibukota. Mengikuti lomba olimpiade Biologi tingkat nasional. Sakura memang gadis yang pintar. Cita-citanya saja ingin menjadi dokter.

"Hn."

"Hey, nggak ada semangatnya sama sekali ini orang!" Kiba geleng-geleng kepala melirik Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tengah me-recall kejadian sebelum Sakura pergi. Mengingat kembali Sakura yang memeluknya saat di bandara.

"Sasuke-kun, kalau nggak ada aku, kamu harus tetep jaga kesehatan, ya? Jangan kebanyakan main game. Jangan lupa makan. Dan jangan ngelirik cewek lain!" ujar Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Hn."

"Itu artinya apa?"

"Nggak akan."

Senyum Sakura melebar dan Sasuke senang akan hal itu.

"Aku bakalan telepon kamu kalau udah sampe. Doain aku, ya?"

Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura yang lembut. "Hn."

Sakura menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Lalu ia mengecup sekilas pipi Sasuke saat ia merasa namanya dipanggil guru pembimbingnya untuk segera naik pesawat.

"Aku sayang kamu."

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura yang berlari-lari kecil menjauhinya. Ia mengelus pipinya perlahan yang tadi dikecup Sakura. Sepertinya mukanya memerah sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura berani mengecupnya duluan.

Dan lamunan Sasuke buyar saat handphone-nya berdering. Ia terkejut sebentar lalu mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan tersenyum tipis saat tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

Sakura-hime.

"Siapa, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang sedang meleng sedikit dari layar televisi. Ia heran kenapa Sasuke harus berdiri dan beranjak pergi hanya untuk menerima telepon.

"Sakura."

"Cieee yang lagi ditelepon pacar!" goda Kiba sambil mencoba bersiul.

"Berisik."

Dan Sasuke menerima telepon itu. Merasakan bahagia saat mendengar suara Sakura yang sedikit berisik itu. Ia yakin Sakura sedang tersenyum sekarang di seberang.

"Hn. Ganbatte," kata Sasuke setelah Sakura bercerita panjang lebar tentang pengalamannya di sana.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun. Aku sayang kamu." Dan telepon tertutup.

Sasuke memandangi layar handphone-nya yang mulai menghitam. Dia hanya ingin Sakura cepat pulang dan memperlihatkan padanya senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

Gaun merah muda itu membungkus manis seorang gadis mungil berambut sama dengan warna gaun itu. Namun berbeda dengan keceriaan gaun itu, wajah gadis itu terlihat cemberut.

"Kamu liat, kan, Sasuke-kun? Aku agak gendutan sekarang!" Sakura mencubit pinggangnya sendiri dan tampak ada sedikit lemak berlebih di pinggangnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang senang ngemil untuk menyertainya belajar hingga larut malam.

Sasuke sebenarnya sudah mengingatkan Sakura agar tidak belajar terlalu keras. Gadis itu sudah cukup pintar. Namun gadis itu keras kapala. Dan itu juga salah satu daya tariknya.

Sasuke diam. Dia memperhatikan Sakura dengan matanya yang hitam pekat itu. Tidak terlalu banyak perubahan, menurutnya. Sakura tetap manis.

"Gimana, Sasuke-kun? Aku jadi nggak pede buat pergi ke pestanya Ino!"

"Kamu manis."

Pipi Sakura memerah dan ia justru semakin merengut. "Sasuke-kun! Penilaiannya yang objektif, dong. Jangan mentang-mentang kamu pacarku terus kamu gak berani buat bilang kalau aku gendut!"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Oke, kamu agak berisi."

Pipi Sakura memerah lagi. "Be-berisi? Maksudnya apa itu?"

Sepertinya Sasuke serba salah. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sakura sangat mempermasalahkan berat badannya. Padahal Sakura tetaplah jadi gadis yang tercantik baginya. Apapun keadaan Sakura. ia tahu di dunia ini tidak ada bidadari. Dan setiap orang pasti memiliki kekurangan.

Dan jujur Sakura terlihat sangat menawan malam itu. Rambutnya digelung anggun memperlihatkan tengkuknya yang jenjang dan indah. Dia terlihat bersinar di malam yang gelap itu. Ia bangga sekaligus khawatir dengan penampilan Sakura sekarang. Bangga karena Sakura sangat manis dan khawatir jika banyak cowok yang menggoda.

Jadilah Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk masuk ke mobil yang sudah ia siapkan khusus untuk menjemput gadisnya ini.

Perlakuan manis Sasuke jelas membuat Sakura melayang. Ia tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat gentle sekali malam ini.

Dan Sasuke bahagia bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan Sakura. Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Sekarang ia cenderung sedikit tertutup dan tertawanya tidak bebas seperti dulu. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang mempunyai masalah. Tetapi tidak ingin menyampaikan kepada siapapun.

"Kamu baik-baik aja?" tanya Sasuke untuk ketiga kalinya di atap sekolah kali ini yang lumayan ramai. Biasanya juga sepi. Sakura mendongak ke arah Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Emangnya aku kenapa, sih?"

"Kamu keliatan lebih lemes."

"Ummhhh, mungkin karena aku belum sarapan."

Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Kalau gitu kita sarapan."

Sakura menggeleng. "Males, ah. Nggak nafsu."

"Aku nggak suka cewekku nggak bersemangat."

Sakura melirik Sasuke sadis. "Jadi kamu nggak suka kalau aku jadi cewekmu?"

Sasuke sedikit gelagapan tapi ia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Tadi ia terlihat murung, dan sekarang ia jadi sensitif. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan gadisnya ini?

"Maksudku-"

"Ah, udah deh, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau pergi dulu. Kamu jangan ikut!" ujar Sakura akhirnya sebelum ia pergi berlari ke arah atap. Ia terlihat berlari-lari kecil sambil memegangi perut. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelaparan.

Dan tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa hanya diam saja. Iapun mencoba menghubungi Ino, sahabat Sakura, untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura.

"Kamu tau ada masalah dengan Sakura?"

"Ha?" Gadis di seberang terdengar bingung. Pertama karena tumben-tumbennya seorang Sasuke meneleponnya, dan kedua karena tentu saja atas apa yang sedang ditanyakan Sasuke. "Masalah? Kayaknya Sakura baik-baik aja, deh."

"Tapi dia jadi diam dan sensi."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mempermainkan poninya. "Em, ini tanggal berapa?"

"Lima."

"Ah. Seharusnya Sakura sedang mens sekarang. Haha, Sasuke-kun, wajar saja kalau dia labil begitu.

Helaan napas kelegaan terdengar di telinga Ino. Dan gadis itu bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Sasuke pada sahabat pinkish-nya itu. Dan ia senang akan hal itu.

"Kamu khawatir sama dia, ya?"

"Hn."

"Kamu kasih aja dia gulali. Dia suka banget sama permen itu karena waktu kecil dia sering dikasih gulali sama ibunya kalau dia lagi ngambek."

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Dan sorenya Sakura dikejutkan akan kedatangan Sasuke yang membawa sebuah gulali besar di tangannya. Dan senyum kebahagiaan tidak bisa disembunyikan Sakura saat itu.

.

.

.

Dulu saat Sakura mengikuti pelatihan untuk olimpiade biologi, dikabarkan ia dekat dengan Gaara yang juga peserta olimpiade akuntansi. Pemuda yang cukup dingin dan tampan.

Namun Sasuke tidak mempercayai itu karena ia tahu Sakura hanya miliknya.

Namun keyakinannya goyah kala ia melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri Sakura dan Gaara sedang duduk berduaan di bangku panjang dekat pohon Sakura. Ada dua buku di masing-masing pangkuan mereka. Dan mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

Hati Sasuke serasa mendidih. Ia tidak senang Sakura berduaan dengan Gaara, yang dari matanya saja, sudah bisa ditebak kalau pemuda tanpa alis itu menyukai gadisnya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada pemuda itu kalau Sakura miliknya. Namun itu hal mustahil yang akan dia lakukan.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Tidak biasanya begitu. Biasanya ia memanggil nama Sakura dengan nada yang lembut.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kemari."

"Ada apa, sih?"

"Aku bilang kemari ya kemari."

Sakura bisa menangkap hawa dingin yang memancar dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia tersenyum pada Gaara sekilas dan beranjak pergi. Pemuda berambut merah itu sendiri memilih untuk menyingkir.

"Kamu ada apa sama Gaara?"

"Ah? Kami cuma temenan, kok."

"Tapi kamu keliatan akrab sama dia."

"Kan dia temanku. Lagian aku juga biasa akrab, kan, sama Naruto. Apa bedanya kalau aku akrab sama Gaara?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke maih kelihatan cemburu.

"Jelas beda. Naruto nggak punya perasaan apa-apa ke kamu. Dan Gaara punya perasaan lebih ke kamu."

"Darimana kamu tau?"

"Mata pandanya."

Sakura terkikik mendengar Sasuke memanggil Gaara dengan mata panda.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, kok, sumpah. Aku cuma sayang sama kamu." Sakura meyakinkan Sasuke yang kali ini seperti anak kecil.

"Hn." Sasuke mengehela napas menyadari ia sedikit berubah-dari-ia-yang-biasanya dan segera ia memeluk Sakura. Sedikit nakal, ia menyelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura.

"Angnhh…" Sakura sedikit mendesah akan perlakuan Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke menyesap leher Sakura. "Kamu milikku."

Yah, Sakura miliknya. Dia sangat menyayangi Sakura. Mempersembahkan setengah ruang kosong di hatinya untuk ditempati cinta Sakura.

Sasuke rela melakukan segalanya untuk membuat Sakura tersenyum. Dan Sakurapun harus membayarnya dengan tidak bermain dengan lelaki lain.

"Sasuke-kun. Kita di sekolah."

"Hn."

Kami tahu, kalian para wanita sungguh sebenarnya menghargai usaha yang kami lakukan. Dan yang kalian harus tahu, kami selalu bersungguh-sungguh untuk orang yang kami sayangi!  
>Hanya saja kami butuh kalian tersenyum ketika kami merasa lelah, hampir putus asa, dan sungguh kami akan kembali mengerjakan itu untuk kalian.<p>

Semua! Hanya karena kalian...

TAMAT

* * *

><p>Ada yang kas*user? Paragraf terakhir yang di-center aku ambil dari kas*us. Dan ide cerita ini juga sebenarnya dari thread yang ada di kas*us.<p>

Maaf, ya, kalau repost (wew) maksudku, kalau jelek. Ano, aku lama gak bikin fic, sih. Kalau berkenan, kasih pendapat kamu dengan cara pencet itu huruf yang warnanya biru-biru itu.

Makasih, ya, sebelumnya udah mau baca.


End file.
